Heartbeats
by gillyandersons
Summary: Addison and Jake one shot.


_**Dedicated to my sweet friend swedenwalshies:-) I hope you like it. Feel free to read and review.**_

"Another one?" the bar tender asked

"Keep 'em comin" Addison looked up

The bar tender poured her another scotch and she threw it back. One after another until Addison passed out on the bar. The bar tender leaned over the bar and took Addison's phone out of her bag. He looked at her most recent call list. He dialled the most recent person she had called.

"Hello?" he asked

"Addison? Is that you? It's 1am, what's wrong?" the voice asked

"Um, sorry. My names Jerry. I own Quinn's bar. Your friend's passed out on my bar. Do you think you'd be able to come and pick her up?"

"Sure. I'll be there in 2 minutes"

Addison had woken up, still drunk, just as Jake walked through the bar door.

"Drrrr Jake Reilyyyy" she slurred

"C'mon Addie" Jake smiled as he picked Addison up and put her over his shoulder.

Jake put Addison in his car and drove her home. She fell asleep with her head in his lap. He carried her up stairs and took her to bed.

"Jake?" Addison slurred just as he was about to shut her bedroom door

"Yeah Addie?" Jake asked

"Can you take me to my toilet. I think i'm going to hurl" she slurred again.

Jake helped Addison out of bed and held her hair back while she threw up. He cleaned her face once she had finished being sick and took her back to her bed.

"Addie. Where do you keep you pyjama's?" he asked looking through her wardrobe

"In the drawer. Why?"

"You threw up on yourself so i'm going to change you"

"Okay. But no looking. Well you can if you really want but no touching" Addison slurred sleepily trying to keep her eyes open.

Jake found her pyjama draw and picked the first ones out of th neatly folded piles up. Black and white zebra print with a pink satin trim. He put the pyjama pants on under her skirt and then took her skirt of over her pants. He then unbuttoned her white silk blouse, trying not to pay attention to her magnificent _assets. _When he was taking her arms out of the sleeves he couldn't help but notice hand shaped bruises on them. Come to think of it, uner all the make up, it loked like she had a bruise on her cheek too. He put her pyjama top on and carefully put her back into bed. He pulled over one of the chairs from the other side of her room and sat right by her side.

Addison opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked at her alarm clock. 3:48am. She noticed she was wearing pyjama's and she then noticed Jake. He was asleep on a chair next to her.

"Jake!" she whispered as she nudged him

"Oh. Hey. Is it time for work already?" he asked sleepily

"No. Jake. What happened?" Addison asked

"Well. You drank faaar too much and passed out in a bar. I got a call about 2 hours ago to come and pick you up and I did"

"Why am I wearing pyjama's?"

"Oh yeah. I changed you into them. You threw up on your other clothes"

"Oh, well thanks" Addison looked down shamefully

"Addison. Can I ask you something?" Jake asked

"Sure?" Addison replied, unsure as ti what Jake was about to ask her

"Those bruises on your arms, and the one on your cheek, where did you get them?"

Addison knew she couldn't lie to Jake. He was a doctor. He wouldn't buy 'I fell' or 'I walked into a door'. She was scared to tell him. But he knew. He had saw the bruises with his own eyes.

"Oh. It doesn't matter" she stumbled on her words

"It does matter Addison" Jake insisted

"Well" Addison started "Ever since I told Sam I wanted a baby he haven't been what we were. I know he doesn't want a bab and everything but you'd think he would support me, right? Anyway, we got in a massive arguement. A bad one. The kind where plates get thrown across the room. He told me it was my fault we wern't working as a couple. It was my fault because all I cared about was having a baby. I was obsessed with having a baby. If i'd have put half as much effort and attention into my boyfriend than I did into trying to have a baby things wouldn't be this way. 'It's obvious you're not ment to be a mother' he said 'You had your chance to have a baby and you aborted it!' he went on. Then I said some things and next thing you know, Sam slaps me. Then he tries to apologize and grabs my arms. I tried to fight back but his grip got tighter and tighter until he threw me on the floor and stormed off. That's when I went to the bar" Addison's eye's filled with tears

Jake felt this surge of anger rush through his veins. He wanted to hurt Sam. The way he had hurt Addison. He sat on Addison's bed and wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried.

"It's okay" he whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her. He kissed her head and stroked her hair. Addison had hold of one of his arms. Her grip was so tight. She was obviously terified.

"Jake" she sniffled "Will you lay with me, just for tonight?"

"Of course"

Addison lay in Jake's arms and eventually fell asleep.

(-)

"I'm sorry about last night" Addison smiled as she handed Jake a cup of coffee

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Jake replied holding Addison's hand

Addison smiled and walked out of the kitchen as she had a patient waiting. Jake watched Addie walk to her office where Sam was trying to talk to her and apologize. Sam grabbed Addison's arm again and Jake just snapped.

"Get off of her NOW!" he shouted as he stormed towards a terrified Addison and Sam

"Jake, just leave it" Addison said trying to push him away from Sam

"No Addie. I can't leave it. I've watched the way he is with you. From day one. You have been to every single appointment on your own. You have had no one to talk to about it. When you collapsed from the hormones, he wouldn't even come and see you in the hospital and now! Now, he's hit you. I won't stand back and watch him to that to you. Weather he ment it or not"

The whole practice was now staring at Addison, Sam and Jake

"Look, _ Dr Reilly, _you're Addison's doctor. Not her boyfriend so butt the hell out" Sam snapped

Jake threw the first punch. It was a good punch too. Broke Sam's nose. Sam punched him back and pushed Addison onto the floor. That's when Jake really got mad. He pushed Sam. Sam fell through the window to Addison's office. Jake and Sam were fighting on the floor rolling in the glass. Cooper and Pete ran over and pulled them off eachother and Charlotte comforted a terrified Addison.

"Get off me Cooper" Jake shouted, trying to fight Cooper's grip

Pete took Sam into an empty exam room to calm down.

"Addison?" Charlotte looked at her "Is it true? What Jake said? Did Sam hit you?"

Addison didn't answer.

"Take off her cardigan and look at her arms, then take her make up off" Jake said as Cooper let him go.

Charlotte took Addison's cardigan off. There they were. The huge hand shaped bruises. And now Jake had mentioned it, Addison did look like she had a black eye.

"I'm going to kill him!" Charlotte snapped

"Charlotte. Leave him. Please?" Addison finally spoke

Charlotte hugged Addison and held her tightly.

"You two go into the kitchen. Me and Coop will clean up and cancel the rest of your patients" Charlotte smiled

Addison got a wet cloth from the freezer and gave it to Jake so he could ice his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that Jake. You could loose you license, get arrested for abuse, anything" Addie said sad she sat down next to him and held the wet cloth on his hand for him

"Addion. I'd do anything for you. You know that right? I know it sounds corny but when you left me sitting on that plane I swear it broke my heart"

"Jake, we had been on two dates"

"But I knew, from the moment I saw you over that pineapple. I's sounds crazy Addison but I swear I loved you. Or I was pretty close to it. And now, working here, seeing you everyday. I'm certain. I love you Addison and the way Sam has treated you these past few months, all my anger had just built up. And when you told me he had hit you it all came spilling out" Jake went on

The room went silent. Addison and Jake were lost in eachother's eyes. Addison din't know what she felt. She liked Jake a lot. Was it love? Maybe. Addison held Jake's hand in hers. She stroked it lovingly with her thumbs. Jake's hands moved up to Addison's face. He stroked her cheek then her tousled her hair with his fingers. Addison leaned in and kissed him. Her hands on his chest. His had moved to the small of her back. She felt safe with Jake. He would never hurt her. Physically or romantically. That's when Addison knew it. That's when she knew she loved him.

"I love you too" Addie smiled before Jake kissed her again

(-)

Addison lay in her husands arms. They both lay fast asleep until a cry from the baby moniter woke them both up.

"'l'll go" Jake smiled as he kissed Addison

Addison put her head back on the pillow. She could hear Jake through the baby moniter singing to their daughter and getting her back to sleep. She would always listen to the moniter whenever Jake went.

Jake walked into his daughter's room and picked her up out of her cot. He held her in his arms and rocked her till she fell asleep. The creaking of baby Hollie's door started him. He noticed it was only Addison.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked as Addison walked over

"The bed doesn't feel right without you" she smiled as she walked over and kissed Jake.

They walked over to the couch in Hollie's room where Jake held their daughter in on arm and put his other around Addison. Addison snuggled into Jake's chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

"I love you so much" she smiled

"I love you too" Jake replied, kissing his wife whilst he rubbed her back

Addison snuggled back into Jakes chest and listened to his heartbeat. Listening to Jake's heartbeat always made both Addison and their daughter Hollie fall asleep. He always made them feel safe. Jake kissed the top of Addison's head and fell asleep.


End file.
